Finally!
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: 8 years after the curse is broken, Kyo and Tohru, who are now married, watch as all of their friends get married and have kids, something that try as the might, they can never seem to do. Finally, Tohru get's pregnant! After the manga ends, so if you haven't finished it, don't read this! SPOILERS for the anime and manga.
1. Chapter 1

Our Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Those rights belong to someone way more clever than me considering they came up with the plot to this Manga. I only own the OC characters such as every baby in this.

Tohru's POV

"So Tohru, how have you been?" Uo asks me and I smile. "I've been great," I say and she nods. "Orange top still treating you good?" She asks and I nod, causing her to smile. "Of course he is! Kyo is a wonderful husband!" I exclaim and Uo chuckles. "I know I know. Calm down Torhu, I was just teasing." I nod and everyone smiles at you. "So Kisa, how is everything going with the planning of your wedding?" I ask her and she blushes.

Kisa and Hiro are engaged to be married now. Don't worry, they're 22. "It's going good, I finally found a wedding dress," She says and then starts to describe it. "Since we will be getting married in December, it will be long sleeved, but from the top of the bust and over my shoulders, it will be see through fabric, so at least something is covering my shoulders. The rest will me a big dress. It would be strapless, if it weren't for the see through material. The torso of the dress is covered in small silver sequins, and the skirt is long and ruffled. It looks like Tohru's did, except it has the sleeves," She exclaims and we all gasp.

"That sounds beautiful Kisa!" I gush and she giggles. "Mama, I'm hungry!" I look to the side to see Rikiya, Uo and Kureno's 5 year old son. "Hello Rikiya." I smile at him and he looks at me, and smiles a wide smile, puffing out his small chest. "Hi!" He says and we all laugh. "There's not a shy bone in his body!" Kagura exclaims and Uo nods, handing Rikiya a rice ball, watching in adoration as he scurries away to play with the other children.

It's been 8 years since the curse broke and almost every one of the Sohma's are married with kids. All except Kisa and Hiro, but they're engaged, and Kagura and Momiji are married, but they haven't had a child yet. We found out that Kagura can't have babies. It was very devastating, but we were all there for them when they needed us. They decided to wait a year or two, before adopting a baby.

So, let me give you an introduction to the family. Uo and Kureno are married and have one son, Rikiya. Yuki and Machi got married and have a daughter, named Akari, who is 3 years old. Shigure and Akito have a son who is 7 years old, named Atsushi and a 5 year old daughter named Ayano. Hatori married Mayuko, our former teacher, and they have a daughter, named Eriko, who is 6 years old. Ayame married Mine, and they have a daughter, named Emi, who is spoiled by Ayame and Mine both. She has a huge obsession with fashion, just like her parents.

Saki never married, but adopted a little boy and named him Genji. He's 9 months old. Hatsuharu and Rin got married, and had a little boy, named Hajime. He's 2 years old and already shows signs of having a bad temper. He gets that from both of his parents. Well, his mother and Black Haru at least. Ritsu married Shigure's editor, Mitsuru, and they have a three year old daughter named Hanae. Kazuma never married. He thought that he was to old for marriage, and decided to spend all of his time in the Dojo and with his family.

That leaves Kyo and me. We have tried to have a baby so many times, but it has never worked. The doctor says that I am capable of conceiving a child, I just haven't gotten pregnant yet. I really want a child. Kyo and I have tried really hard, but I'm beginning to lose hope in ever being a mother.

I say goodbye to Uo, Kagura, Hana, Kisa, Rin, and Akito as Kyo and I leave to go home. I didn't feel to good, so we decided to leave the main house, where they all live. I haven't been feeling well lately. I've been sick every morning this week, and I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to see why. "Goodnight Kyo, I love you," I whisper as we climb into bed and he switches the light off. "Night Tohru, I love you too," He says and I smile, snuggling into his side and resting my head gently on his chest.

I'm woken abruptly the next morning and shoot out of bed to empty my stomach into the toilet. I groan as I flush the toilet and brush my teeth to get the taste of sick out of my mouth. "Tohru? Are you alright?" I rinse the toothpaste out of my mouth and turn to look at Kyo, drying my face with a towel before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, the doctor will fix me later," I say and he nods, kissing me, before brushing his own teeth.

I turn and look at myself in the mirror and frown. "Kyo, do I look like I've gained wait?" I ask and he looks at me. "Huh? No, why would you ask that?" He asks and I shrug, blushing in embarrassment. "I just thought that I looked fatter. Not that it matters because physical appearance doesn't matter, I just want to stay healthy!" I exclaim and Kyo smiles faintly.

"You look beautiful, as always," He says, blushing, causing my own cheeks to flush a deep red color. "T-thanks Kyo!" I smile and he sends me a small one back. I look at the clock and suddenly pale. "Oh no! It's 11:45 and my appointment is at 12:00! I'm going to be late oh no oh no!" I exclaim, running around the room, throwing on a white blouse with quarter length sleeves, and a red skirt, before quickly braiding my hair in two braids and sliding some shoes on.

"Tohru! Wait for me! I'll drive you!" Kyo calls after me and I turn around, stopping at the door while Kyo runs down the stairs. We arrive at the hospital just in time. Right as we sit down in the waiting room, the Doctor comes in. "Sohma, Tohru?" "Uh, right here!" I say and start to follow him, but stop and turn around. "Uh, Kyo, could you come with me please?" I ask shyly and Kyo smiles slightly. "Of course." He walks forward and takes my hand as we walk out of the waiting room. The doctor hands me a cup and tells me that he needs a urine sample. I blush, but quickly walk to the bathroom to, do my business, then hurry back to the Doctor, handing him the small plastic cup.

He smiles at me, before walking out of the room. I wait impatiently with Kyo for about 10 minuets, before the Doctor comes back, smiling. "Good news, you're ok. You're test results came back positive and healthy!" He exclaims and I sigh in relief. "Then what was causing her morning sickness?" Kyo asks and the Doctor's smile grows. "Like I said, the test came back positive! Congratulations Mrs. Sohma, you're going to have a baby!" He exclaims and my jaw drops open, before I squeal in excitement.

"A baby? Oh my goodness finally! Isn't this great Kyo?" I ask, turning to look at my husband, who still has his jaw dropped. "Kyo?" Suddenly, he turns to look at me, with a huge smile on his face. "We're having a baby!" He exclaims, scooping me up and pressing his lips to mine. I giggle as he spins me around. "Yes, you're actually about 4 months pregnant already. So, when you come back for a check up, you can find out the gender of your baby. Is next Monday at 3:00 ok for you?" The doctor asks and I nod. "Great! I'll see you two then," He says, before walking out of the room. Kyo and I follow and get into our car, where Kyo promptly yells, "I'm gonna be a dad!" and I giggle. "And I'm gonna be a mom!" I say, before looking down and resting my hands on my stomach.

"Hey there little one. It's me, Mommy. I can't wait to meet you," I coo to my stomach and Kyo smiles, reaching over and placing a hand on my stomach, gently rubbing it.

"We have to tell everyone!" I exclaim and Kyo smiles a little. "Let's wait until after we find out the gender before we tell them," He suggests and I nod. "Ok!" "I love you Tohru," He says and I smile, blushing slightly. "I love you too Kyo, and I love our baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tohru's POV

It's been a week since my last appointment at with the doctor, and now I'm back at the hospital with Kyo, waiting to see the baby's gender. We've already told the whole family about the pregnancy and they're all ecstatic. "Sohma, Tohru?" "Here!" I call, getting up and grabbing Kyo's hand as he follow the nurse out of waiting room.

"Ok, now lie down on that bed and lift up your shirt," The nurse tells me and I nod, slowly climbing up onto the bed and doing as she tells me. She walks over to me and spreads a warm gel on my stomach, before running a metal thing over it. Next, she sets it down and looks at the computer moniter.

After a few moments, she turns and smiles at me. "Good news, your babies are very healthy and growing just fine," She says and I sigh in relief, then her words sink in. Before I can say anything, Kyo speaks up. "Wait, did you say, _babies?" _He asks and the nurse nods. "Yes! Congratulations, you're having quadruplets! Two girls and two boys!" She says and my mouth drops open along with Kyo's.

"Q-quadruplets?" I ask and the nurse nods. She quickly wipes my stomach clean, then allows us to leave, after scheduling another check up with my doctor. "Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Sohma!" She calls after us as we leave, but we don't even hear her. We climb into the car and just sit there, not even starting it up.

"Um, Kyo?" I ask nervously and he slowly turns to look at me. "Are you alright?" I ask when he doesn't respond. "4 babies," He whispers and I nod. "Tohru, isn't that scary? We haven't even had one baby, and now we have to start off with 4! They say your first child is always the hardest to take care of, because you've never done anything like that, well now we have 4 times the hard work ahead of us!" He exclaims and I take a deep breath.

"You're right, but we can do it. All 4 of the babies will be loved so much, and 4 times the work? Pfft. Easy. We'll be just fine," I say and he smiles at me. "You really are something, aren't you Tohru?" "Oh, um." "And I'm so lucky to have you. I love you," He says, leaning in and brushing his lips over mine.

"I love you too Kyo. And I love you. All of you," I coo the last part to my stomach and Kyo chuckles. When we get home, we open the door to find our whole family there. "So, is it a boy or a girl?" Shigure asks right when the door shuts. "Um yes?" I answer and everyone looks at me puzzled. "What? Tohru, just answer the question. Is it a boy or a girl?" Uo asks and I look at Kyo.

"Should I tell them or do you want to?" I ask and he shrugs. "You can. I don't care," He says and I smile. "Well, we're actually, um. We're have quadruplets. 2 girls and 2 boys," I blurt out and everyone stares at us, before cheering. "Congratulations guys! That's amazing! Wow, 4 babies. I could barely handle one when Akito gave birth to Atsushi, good luck starting with 4!" Shigure cackles and Akito hits him over the back of his head.

"Shigure! Shut up! I'm sure you two will do fine," She says to us and I smile. "Thanks Akito," I say, hugging her. After the curse broke, she became really nice. We're really close now, practically sisters, but I guess I'm practically sisters with all of the other girls in my family.

"Congratulations Tohru! I can't wait to meet all 4 of those little cuties!" Uo says and Kyo gapes at her. "Wow, who new you had a soft side," He snorts and she glares at him. "Like you aren't sappy? I bet under that 'cool guy' act, you're just a soft, sappy guy who will faint when the first baby comes out," Uo smirks and Kyo glares at her. "Shut up."

**Ok so I have no idea what happens at an ultrasound, but I'm pretty sure that's what they do. I know they put the gel on your stomach and run something over it, but I don't know what it's called so I just said metal thing. I bet you didn't expect 4 babies! Most stories make it either one baby, or twins, and I wanted it to be even, so now they're having 4 babies! It's new, right? Well, until next time! :) :D XD **

***Dramatically leaves with a loud Renge laugh!* (Does anyone know what I'm talking about?)**


End file.
